<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Невыносимо by madnessfk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088719">Невыносимо</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk'>madnessfk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, dark!Doctor, Русский | Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри Филлипс не был сумасшедшим. Вот только по ночам ему снился Доктор.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Невыносимо</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW: очень нездоровые отношения, я бы даже сказала на грани абьюзивных, читайте осторожно</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Гарри Филлипс не был сумасшедшим. Он это точно мог сказать - у него была справка от врача. Гарри Филлипс не был сумасшедшим. У него была работа, которую он любил, не смотря на то, как порой его раздражали коллеги, у него была Молли (шесть счастливых лет брака с Молли), у него была жизнь, и Гарри не собирался позволить чему-либо вмешиваться в его счастье.<br/>Гарри Филлипс не был сумасшедшим. <br/>Ему снился человек, которого он никогда не видел и никогда не знал. А может и видел когда-то давно, где-то в толпе, стоя на станции в ожидании поезда, или в очереди в магазине, или на светофоре, или идя по улице, и его лицо врезалось в память, было выжжено в сознании. Гарри не мог точно сказать, когда это началось, когда этот странный человек появился в его сновидениях. Возможно, на прошлой неделе, возможно, много лет назад. <br/>У человека из его снов была детская улыбка и глаза старика, холодные пальцы и горячие губы. Гарри точно не мог сказать, когда эти губы оказались на его коже, или когда он начал просыпаться с застрявшем в горле стоном. Во сне тонкие пальцы скользили по его телу, проникали внутрь, заставляя его кричать от наслаждения, нетерпеливо тянуться к прикосновениям, прося о большем.<br/>Гарри точно не мог сказать, когда это стало таким невыносимым. <br/>Раньше, вроде бы, было легче. Теперь, стоило ему закрыть глаза, и он чувствовал чужое присутствие рядом с собой, и иногда ему казалось, что он ощущает касание знакомых пальцев.<br/>Это становилось похожим на одержимость.<br/>Человек из его снов смущенно улыбался, поправлял бабочку и трахал Гарри у стенки. Гарри хрипло стонал, умолял продолжать и просыпался с его именем на губах. <br/>Доктор.<br/>Его невыносимый, невероятный Доктор с самой красивой улыбкой на свете.<br/>Доктор.<br/>Доктор кто?<br/>Гарри открывает глаза, долго вглядывается в белый потолок сквозь темноту, чувствуя, как горят щеки, как бешено стучит в груди сердце, стараясь выровнять дыхания и игнорируя стояк. Молли тихо, размеренно дышит во сне, так и не проснувшись. Она никогда не просыпается в такие моменты, и Гарри ей за это как никогда благодарен.<br/>Гарри кажется, что на его шее остались следы от поцелуев Доктора.<br/>Он лежит еще долго, а когда смотрит на часы, то понимает, что ему все равно скоро вставать, и он заставляет себя вытряхнуться из теплой кровати и идти под холодный душ, чтобы хотя бы ненадолго смыть водой наваждение. Потом - по знакомому до раздражения маршруту - на работу, к тупым клиентам и окружающим его придуркам - коллегам, после работы - к Молли домой. К Молли, которая будет целовать его сладко и нежно, и Гарри снова будет чувствовать желание оттолкнуть ее. <br/>Гарри живет от сновидения к сновидению. Он невыносимо скучает по Доктору днем; он невыносимо ненавидит его ночью. Как будто Доктор - настоящий, как будто он не плод его воображения. Доктор всегда молчит и всегда улыбается, и за эту улыбку Гарри готов простить ему все на свете.<br/>Гарри работает в высоком стеклянном здании в центре Лондона, он любит смотреть на город внизу, кажущийся таким маленьким и незначительным. Иногда он разглядывает людей на площади, словно надеется найти там знакомый силуэт. И, конечно, никогда не находит. Иногда ему кажется, что вот же он, идет внизу, и нужно скорее спускаться вниз, пока Доктор снова не сбежал, но потом раздается телефонный звонок, или появляется очередной клиент, и Гарри понимает, что снова ошибся.<br/>В ноябре Гарри заставляют идти на корпоративную вечеринку, он сидит в углу, выстукивая по стеклянной поверхности стакана с виски ритм играющей на заднем плане мелодии, и думает о том, как же он ненавидит своих коллег. Потом одна из них, кажется, из соседнего отдела, не то Джоанна, не то Дженни, подсаживается к нему и начинает о чем-то говорить. О своем бывшем муже, о начальстве, о соседке, с которой поругалась вчера, о том, что Гарри ей напоминает какого-то политика, но она не может вспомнить, на какого именно. Гарри грубо берет ее за руку, отводит в свой кабинет и они занимаются сексом. Губы обжигает вкусом помады, алкоголя и ментоловых сигарет, и если бы Гарри не думал о Докторе, у него бы не встал.<br/>Он представлял его прикосновение, его губы, его дыхание на своей коже пока вставлял Джоанне-Дженни, распластав ее на столе.<br/>Про политика - это ему часто говорят.<br/>Потом, уже спустя несколько дней, он случайно узнает, что ее звали Люси, но это, конечно, не имеет никакого значения. Гарри пытается не думать о том, что от звуков этого имени в груди появлялось какое-то неуловимое, неопределимое ощущение не то тоски, не то опасности.<br/>Гарри старается реже бывать дома. Он врет Молли про нагрузки на работе, но на самом деле просто не может находиться рядом с ней. После Доктора она кажется слишком неправильной, иногда она начинала раздражать Гарри так сильно, словно была в чем-то ужасно виновата перед ним. Он знал, что это не так, поэтому старался лишний раз не видеть её.<br/>Он приходил домой поздно ночью и сразу же засыпал, игнорируя взгляды Молли, ее попытки заговорить и слезы в подушку.<br/>"Поговори со мной. Скажи что-нибудь", - шептал он во сне Доктору, но тот только сильнее обнимал его и целовал так, что становилось понятно без слов.<br/>В начале декабря они разводятся.<br/>Молли закатывает Гарри истерику, обвиняя его в измене. Гарри не спорит, он молча собирает чемодан под ее крики и уходит, в глубине души чувствуя облегчение. Ему кажется, что все в порядке, но вечером все равно идет в бар и напивается в дерьмо. Он не помнит, что делал той ночью, но наутро в его кошельке не хватает сотни, а на подушке он находит оставшиеся там длинные белые волосы и следы губной помады. Гарри только надеется, что ничего не подцепил после этой ночи. Он переезжает в небольшую однокомнатную квартиру в паре станций метро от работы, в которой жил до брака с Молли и никогда не мог найти время, чтобы продать. Квартирка кажется мизерной после их дома, там почти всегда темно и прохладно, но Гарри это устраивает.<br/>Без Молли становится легче. Ему, конечно, теперь приходится вставать раньше, чтобы успеть приготовить завтрак и погладить рубашку, зато теперь не надо бояться, что кто-то увидит, кто-то услышит. Поэтому Гарри ловит себя на том, что начинает говорить сам с собой.  Если быть совсем откровенным - он начинает говорить с Доктором. Странно, но его это тоже совершенно устраивает.<br/>На Рождество Гарри остается в офисе вместе с еще пятью беднягами, вот только в отличие от них Гарри сам вызвался. Дома его никто не ждет, и максимум, что он сделал бы - это нажрался в одиночестве. <br/>Гарри работает в высоком стеклянном здании в центре Лондона, и на Рождество над этим зданием зависает огромный космический корабль. Гарри смотрит в темное небо, закутанное облаками, из которых сыпется мелкий снег, и вглядывается в разно цветные огоньки. Люди на площади метались в панике, стараясь спрятаться, а Гарри хотелось смеяться. <br/>А потом он услышал этот странный звук, отдаленно напоминающий сирену, и в отражении стекла увидел, как посреди коридора появляется синяя будка. В этот момент его сердце, кажется, пропустило несколько ударов, а потом забилось ещё быстрее, чем раньше.<br/>- Всем сохранять спокойствие! - крикнул выбежавший из будки человек, - и бежать.<br/>И если он думал, что после этой фразы кто-то сможет сохранить спокойствие, то он сильно ошибся.<br/>Все сорвались с места и бросились к выходу, а Гарри неподвижно стоял, наблюдая, как Доктор жужжит странным устройством, носится по комнате, освещая воздух зеленоватым свечением, словно ища что-то. Он подбежал к окну, резко распахнул его и выглянул, стараясь увидеть,  что происходит на крыше.<br/>Освещение мигнуло и погасло, и, наверное, те, кто ломанулся в лифт, застряли там. <br/>- Лестница там, - сказал Гарри хриплым от волнения голосом. Доктор удивленно обернулся на него, так, словно только что увидел.<br/>- Как тебя зовут? - спросил Доктор.<br/>- Гарри Филлипс.<br/>- Спасибо, Гарри Филлипс. Беги, - весело сказал он, скрываясь в указанном направлении. <br/>И Гарри побежал. Вслед за Доктором.<br/>Пока они взбирались по лестнице на последний этаж, Доктор еще пытался возражать, но Гарри, конечно, его не слушал. Его сердце бешено стучало, и в голове было пусто от адреналина, все ненужные мысли вымело, осталась только ненормальная радость. Все казалось таким реальным, словно Гарри только что проснулся от долгого болезненного сна.<br/>На крыше было холодно, ледяной ветер бил в лицо, заставляя Гарри трястись, но не отрезвляя. Доктор что-то говорил, но его голос утопал в том ветре. <br/>В реальности Доктор был...таким. Не придумали еще слова, которое могло в полной мере описать его. Невероятный, потрясающий, до дрожи пугающий, как пламя, как водопад, как буря. Гарри задыхался, но продолжал бежать за Доктором. Доктор ослепил его, как самое яркое Солнце. Доктор затащил его в темноту, как черная дыра. И это было так восхитительно, потому что Доктор был настоящим. <br/>Доктор, кажется, согласился на помощь Гарри, хотя он и не помогал особо, в основном наблюдал, держал какие-то провода, когда они оказались на корабле, и бежал вслед за Доктором. Сердце стучало слишком сильно, и Гарри почти не помнил, о чем они разговаривали. Доктор говорил много.<br/>Потом они стояли на крыше, горящий корабль удалялся в темное небо, и за ним тянулся длинный хвост дыма. Гарри трясся от холода, пряча руки в карманы джинсов. Хлопья снега оседали на волосах и плечах, не тая. На нем была только тонкая рубашка, и он чувствовал ветер каждой клеточкой тела.<br/>- С Рождеством, Гарри Филлипс, - шепчет Доктор, глядя на него такими восхищенными глазами, словно это Гарри только что спас Землю от инопланетного вторжения. Гарри неловко улыбается в ответ.<br/>- Нет, серьезно, ты был потрясающим, - продолжает Доктор, - мне нравится, когда мои спутники меня слушают.<br/>- Ты только что предложил мне путешествовать? - отчего-то будничным тоном спрашивает Гарри, вглядываясь в ночное небо.<br/>- Да, - так же буднично ответил Доктор. <br/>Они стоят так еще какое-то время, до тех пор, пока Гарри не прекращает чувствовать своих пальцев, до тех пор, пока снега на волосах не становится совсем много и они кажутся белыми-белыми, до тех пор, пока Доктор сам не тянет Гарри в помещение.<br/>Синяя будка называется ТАРДИС - так объяснил Доктор, впуская Гарри внутрь. Снаружи она казалась меньше.<br/>ТАРДИС исчезает, сирена растворяется в гуле ветра на улице.<br/>"Лучший рождественский подарок в моей жизни", - подумал Гарри, осматриваясь по сторонам. <br/>Доктор возит его в такие места, которые Гарри себе даже представить не мог. Их часто пытаются убить, но Гарри быстро привыкает. <br/>Доктор отвозит его на планету, где небо и земля поменялись местами, и дождь льется снизу вверх, а ты стоишь на облаках и не можешь вдохнуть. Они видели звездный водопад, похожий на северное сияние, замершее море и поющие луны. Иногда их заносило на какой-нибудь корабль, и тогда Гарри мог быть уверен, что им придется много бегать. Он не был уверен, оказывались ли они там случайно, или же Доктор нарочно вел его в такие опасные места. Но Гарри нравилось бежать вместе с Доктором. Ему нравилось, когда Доктор, несясь по коридору очередного корабля или древнего замка, или по бесконечному полю, или по подземным бункерам, брал Гарри за руку, и когда останавливался, отпускал чуть позже, чем следует.<br/>Иногда они зависали в космосе, ненадолго, и это было похоже на замедление бега ради того, чтобы через секунду побежать ещё быстрее. Тогда они сидели на кухне, пили чай - обычный земной чай - и разговаривали.<br/>С Доктором было просто. Гарри казалось, что он знает Доктора всю свою жизнь, и даже дольше. Доктор рассказывал о том, что он видел, что он покажет в следующий раз. Обычно это длилось пару часов - потом ТАРДИС срывалась с места, несясь по временному вихрю навстречу чему-то новому.<br/>Гарри не мог точно сказать, когда это началось, но он был влюблен в Доктора. Возможно, он полюбил его на прошлой неделе, возможно - когда Доктор впервые приснился ему. А может, Гарри любил Доктора всю свою жизнь. И даже дольше.<br/>Когда-то давно Гарри жил в небольшом городке, где ничего никогда не случалось, и в старом, кажется, готовом развалиться, доме напротив жила девочка со сказочным именем - Амелия. У нее были рыжие волосы и смешные бледные веснушки. Однажды он услышал, как Амелия рассказывает своей подруге о Докторе - в - лохмотьях. О том, какой он потрясающий, о том, как он придет и заберет ее с собой в путешествие, в космос. Тогда Гарри решил, что это просто не справедливо. Он решил, что он заслуживает путешествия в космос куда больше, чем рыжая девочка из старого дома напротив. Он решил, что Доктор теперь будет его.<br/>Когда-то давно Гарри украл Доктора у Амелии Понд. <br/>- Пригнись! - вопит Доктор, и Гарри делает это прежде, чем понимает, что вообще произошло. Он падает животом на холодную мокрую траву, рубашка тот час же намокает, и спиной он может чувствовать жар посвистевшего над головой луча бластера. Если бы он еще стоял, в нем бы уже была дыра - думает Гарри, но Доктор не дает ему закончить мысль. Он вскакивает с земли и тянет Гарри за собой. Они бегут по полю еще минут десять, прежде чем видят вдали синее пятно.<br/>- "Не волнуйся, Гарри!" - передразнивая тон Доктора, сказал он, захлопывая за собой дверь ТАРДИС, - "Они мирные, Гарри!"<br/>- Ну, не кипятись, - легкомысленно ответил Доктор, танцуя вокруг панели управления, нажимая на кнопки и тягая рычажки, о назначении которых Гарри мог только догадываться.<br/>- Не кипятись?! Доктор, это были аборигены, вооруженные бластером! И они хотели принести нас в жертву! Мне кажется, я имею полное право-<br/>Он не сразу понял, что произошло, потому что его мозг на мгновение отключился. Гарри почувствовал губы Доктора на своих, сухие, мягкие губы, и, не задумываясь, приоткрыл рот, пропуская внутрь чужой язык.<br/>Доктор его целовал. Целовал, прижав к двери, запуская ладонь в волосы, не давая отстраниться. Целовал горячо, жадно, кусая почти до крови, и Гарри точно так же отвечал ему. Голова кружилась, Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме собственного сердцебиения.<br/>Он понял, что нужно прекращать только когда  в легких совсем не осталось воздуха, и ему очень не хотелось отрываться от Доктора, но ему нужно было вдохнуть.<br/>- О чем ты там говорил? - выдохнул Доктор, не отстраняясь, касаясь горячим дыханием кожи. От Доктора невыносимо пахло медом.<br/>Гарри смотрел на него мутным, расфокусированным взглядом, стараясь восстановить дыхание, и не мог ничего ответить, потому что не был в состоянии вспомнить, о чем шла речь минуту назад. <br/>Доктор легко поцеловал Гарри, прежде чем снова сорваться с места и убежать в соседнюю комнату, что-то рассказывая на ходу. <br/>Гарри, конечно, его не слушал, он стоял на месте, не в силах пошевелиться, боясь вдохнуть. Он чувствовал улыбку Доктора на своих губах.<br/>Ему почти не снились сны с тех пор, как он оказался на ТАРДИС. Все стало гораздо хуже: теперь Доктор был реален, он разговаривал, смеялся и совершенно точно существовал. В перерывах между бесконечным бегом, сидя на кухне за чашкой земного чая, Гарри смотрел на Доктора, делая вид, что слушает его. Смотрел на его пальцы, на его губы, на невыносимые родинки на его шее. Гарри хотелось, чтобы Доктор дотронулся до него, так, как во сне. Да черт с ним, Гарри хотелось, чтобы Доктор взял его. Это было ужасно, потому что Доктор был так близко, так рядом, но в то же время так далеко. <br/>Доктор продолжал вести себя, как обычно, вот только его руки стали оказываться на талии Гарри раз в десять чаще обычного, и каждый раз, когда это случалось, у него замирало сердце. <br/>Гарри не мог понять, серьезно ли Доктор не замечает этого или просто играет с ним, ждет, пока напряжение дойдет до такой точки, что невозможно будет терпеть. В конце концов, Гарри надоедает гадать, он ловит Доктора в коридоре и целует его. Доктор не сопротивляется и отвечает. Он тянет Гарри в ближайшую комнату, усаживает его на диван, целует нежно, мучительно медленно. Гарри хочется быстрее, но он позволяет Доктору сохранить такой темп. Руки Доктора забираются ему под рубашку, оглаживая грудь, и Гарри не может сдержать тихий стон. <br/>- Ты всех спутников соблазняешь? - прошептал Гарри на ухо Доктору, просто потому, что ему хотелось сказать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы почувствовать реальность происходящего. Его голос звучал низко и чуть хрипло от возбуждения. <br/>- Только тебя, - отвечает Доктор.  Он медлит, он делает это нарочно. Гарри хочется быстрее, хочется больше, но какая-то часть его сознания, всё ещё каким-то чудом сохранившая вменяемость, знает, что он просто не выдержит этого сейчас. Слишком много эмоций за раз, слишком много. <br/>Наверное, Доктор тоже понимает это, потому что хотя Гарри и старается не выдавать это, в его глазах отражается всё его возбуждение, и всё желание, и всё ожидание.  Он тянется к Доктору и касается языком его шеи, целует его родинки, чувствуя, как грохочет совсем рядом пульс, вслушиваясь в томные, сбившиеся вдохи – стоны, и от этого в штанах становится тесно. Наверное, стоило бы остановиться, но Гарри понимает это слишком поздно, да и не хочет останавливаться. <br/>Доктор чувствует это. Он легко толкает Гарри, заставляя того упасть спиной на диван, торопливо расстегивает оставшиеся пуговицы. Губы Доктора касаются кожи, и Гарри остается только поддаваться, выгибаясь навстречу, беспомощно закусывать губу в попытках подавить стон, когда Доктор дотрагивается кончиком языка до его соска. <br/>Гарри совсем немного, но стыдно за себя, потому что, наверное, сорокалетний мужик не должен стонать, как невинная школьница, он нескольких поцелуев. Но это же Доктор – успокаивает себя Гарри, задыхаясь от прикосновений и пьянящего запаха мёда, и тянется рукой к ремню на джинсах, с трудом расстегивает его, но Доктор ловит его ладонь.<br/>- Чёрт…ты можешь уже… - хрипло начинает Гарри, но закончить не успевают, потому что слова превращаются в беспомощный всхлип, и если в Гарри на тот момент и остались какие-то крошечные осколки самоконтроля, то и те окончательно разбились в тот момент, когда рот Доктора оказался на его члене.<br/>- Доктор, пожалуйста, - сбивчиво прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, как горят щёки, и как возбуждение становится невозможно терпеть. Но Доктор не прекращает (Гарри не видит его, но острая, словно взмах лезвия, ухмылка, появившаяся на губах Доктора в этот момент, ощущается в воздухе), он замедляется, неторопливо заглатывая член целиком, а потом также медленно отодвигаясь назад, заставляя Гарри подаваться навстречу.<br/>- Пожалуйста, Доктор…пожалуйста, - умоляет Гарри, именно умоляет, потому что мольба слышна в каждое звуке, в каждом его сорвавшемся стоне, в каждом вдохе. Доктор отстраняется и каким-то холодным, почти равнодушным взглядом смотрит на лежащего над ним Гарри, как художник смотрит на набросок будущей картины.<br/>- Пожалуйста, - тихо повторяет Гарри, и Доктор снисходительно ему улыбается, касаясь кончиками пальцев его шеи, щеки, губ. «Ты сам этого хотел», - говорит его взгляд. «Я сам этого хотел», - послушно соглашается Гарри, позволяя Доктору перевернуть его на живот.  <br/>Сердце Гарри стучится о ребра так, будто вот-вот проломит кости и выпрыгнет наружу. Гарри утыкается носом  в поверхность дивана, больше не видя Доктора, но все еще чувствуя его холодные прикосновения. Доктор целует его в шею, взъерошивая волосы на затылке, окончательно стягивает с Гарри джинсы, неторопливо гладит его по спине, по бедрам, запуская руки под футболку.<br/>Гарри тихо, подхриповато стонет, когда Доктор кусает его, по-настоящему больно, но от этого возбуждение становится только сильнее. <br/>На мгновение прикосновения прекращаются, но это мгновение кажется невыносимо долгим, и раскаленный воздух вдруг резко остывает, и кажется, что терпеть больше нет сил, но потом холодные, покрытые смазкой пальцы проникают внутрь. Совсем ненадолго – Гарри едва успевает вдохнуть после очередного протяжного вскрика, когда пальцы сменяются членом.<br/>Гарри стонет, кричит, выкрикивает имя Доктора, потому что молчать больше нет сил. Он и так молчал слишком долго. Доктор толкается в него грубо, жарко, тянет его за волосы так, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Боль перемешивается с наслаждением, выжигая все остальные чувства, всего остальные мысли, кроме одного единственного имени.<br/>- Доктор! – стонет Гарри, кончая.<br/>Доктор.<br/>Доктор.<br/>Доктор Кто?<br/>Потом они ещё долго лежат вместе, в обнимку, и Доктор осторожно гладит Гарри по волосам, нежно касается губами шеи там, где остались следы укусов, и улыбается ему своей невыносимой улыбкой. <br/>- Подожди немного, ладно? Я сейчас вернусь, - мягко говорит Доктор, целуя Гарри, и его только что восстановившееся дыхание снова сбивается. Гарри ужасно не хочется отпускать Доктора хотя бы на минуту, но он только кивает, прикрывая глаза, когда Доктор гладит его по щеке, прежде чем подняться с места и выйти из комнаты. <br/>Доктору нравится, когда его спутники его слушают.<br/>Гарри не почувствовал, как раскалилось поставленное в создании клеймо с одним единственным именем. Он не услышал, как что-то внутри кричит, скребется и требует его выпустить.<br/>На ходу поправляя рубашку, Доктор шел по коридору Тардис, в ту комнату, куда Гарри ни за что бы не нашёл дороги. Он плотно закрывает за собой дверь, хотя, конечно, кроме него сюда войти некому, и идет к единственному столику, стоящему у стены. Он проводит кончиками пальцев по поверхности деревянной шкатулки, открывает крышку и, словно самое великое сокровище во Вселенной, трепетно берет в руки золотые часы.<br/>Внутри часов бьется четырьмя ударами пульс, и когда Доктор касается теплой поверхности, сознание, спрятанное там, замирает.<br/>- Ну-ну, тише, милый, всё хорошо, - шепчет Доктор, нежно поглаживая часы, так, словно они сами были живыми, - всё хорошо, тебе не надо бояться, только не тебе.<br/>Дрожащее сознание сворачивается в клубок и закрывает лицо руками, чувствуя на себе касание чужого разума.<br/>- Всё хорошо, ты теперь мой. Ты теперь всегда будешь моим, - Доктор улыбается и, прежде, чем убрать часы обратно в шкатулку, касается губами узора на его крышке, чувствуя привкус мёда, крови и страха.<br/>Когда Доктор вернулся, Гарри уже спал, шепча что-то во сне. Стараясь не разбудить его, Доктор осторожно лёг рядом, и Гарри тут же, не просыпаясь, положил голову ему на грудь. <br/>Он не слышал, как что-то внутри кричит, скребется, умоляя отойти от этого существа, что почему-то зовет себя Доктором, потому что его голос, сорвавшийся и совсем тихий, заглушала печать, выжженная на разуме раскаленным железом. <br/>Гарри Филлипс не был сумасшедшим. Спрятанный в его подсознании Мастер – тоже.<br/>Но существо, лежащее рядом с ним и аккуратно глядящее его по волосам, было абсолютно, совершенно лишено рассудка. Оно улыбалось до невыносимого жутко и продолжало нашептывать фразу, от которой хотелось кричать от ужаса.<br/>Ты.<br/>Теперь.<br/>Мой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>